L'envers du décor
by Aschen
Summary: La mort de Bellatrix, ses souvenirs, ses regrets....


**Disclaimer :** Aucun des personnages cités ne sont à moi...Heureusement d'ailleurs, les pauvres sinon... Tout est à JK Rowling, cette si grande dame (non je ne fais pas de la lèche pour qu'elle me file Draco, Bella et Severus, non !)

**Je dédie cet OS à Mambanoir dont c'est l'anniversaire. Bon anniv ma puce !**

**L'envers du Décor**

Bellatrix regarda le Détraqueur s'approchait calmement d'elle. Son éxecution serait publique. La femme aux cheveux noirs parcourut des yeux les gens assient dans les gradins de la salle de tibunal. En première place, le Ministre, Arthur Weasley. A ses côtés, son fils Ronald et cet abruti de Potter. Et bien, avec ces trois-là à sa tête, le monde Magique avait bien du souci à se faire.

Bella sentit un courant d'air glacé lui parcourir le dos. Elle tourna brutalement la tête, pour voir le Détraqueur juste en face d'elle. Elle sentit alors les rares choses qui l'avaient empli de joie et de bonheur être aspirés, disparaître dans la gueule de cette chose immonde qui la dominait de toute sa hauteur. Elle revécut alors tous ces souvenirs, qu'elle aurait bien aimé faire disapraître de sa mémoire.

OoO

Bellatrix se tenait devant son miroir, vêtue d'une longue robe en velours noir, une brosse à cheveux dans la main. Andromeda venaient d'entrer dans la pièce, habillée d'un de ces pantalons que les moldus aiment tant porter. Une chemise d'homme, deux fois trop grande pour elle, lui tombait sur les cuisses. Bellatrix jaugeait sa soeur d'un regard froid.

- Je pars.

- Je suis au courant. Que fais-tu encore ici ? Comment oses-tu paraître devant moi ?

- Je voulais te dire au revoir, c'est tout. Mais visiblement, je ne suis pas la bienvenue.

- Tu ne l'as jamais été. Vas t'en avant que je ne décide de t'enfermer aux cachots.

Et Andromeda parti.

OoO

De nouveau, Bellatrix se tenait devant son miroir, une marque noire s'étalant sur son poingnet gauche, tenu devant elle. Andromeda venait d'entrer, et ses yeux s'étaient directement posés sur la marque.

- Bella... Non, c'est impossible. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi as-tu fait ca ??

- Parce que je le souhaitais. Vas t'en, avant que Père et Mère ne te trouvent.

OoO

Bellatrix était à genoux devant Voldemort, blessée, humiliée, en pleurs.

- Et bien, Bellatrix ? Fais ton choix ! Soit tu deviens Mangemorte, te liant ainsi à moi, pour toujours, ou bien ta soeur devra payer le prix de ton refus...

OoO

Bellatrix sentit le Détraqueur se pencher sur elle. Elle le sentit, mais ne le vit pas. Ses yeux étaient rivés à ceux de Andromeda.

OoO

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi as-tu fais ca ?

- J'en avais envie.

OoO

_C'est faux ! Je t'ai menti Andromeda ! _

OoO

- Qu'ont-ils dit pour t'obliger à faire ca ? Répond moi Bella !

OoO

_On a toujours le choix_

OoO

- Je te l'ai dit ! Je fais ce que je veux !

OoO

_Toujours, Andromeda_

OoO

- TU MENS ! Je suis sûre que tu mens...

OoO

_Il suffit de faire le bon..._

OoO

- Fais ton choix, Bellatrix !

- J'accepte...

OoO

_Et de ne pas le regretter..._

OoO

Bellatrix rejeta la tête en arrière. Elle s'extirpa de son siège menotté et tenta de s'enfuir. Elle tomba à terre. Ses yeux se fixèrent sur ceux de sa soeur. Des larmes coulèrent le long des joues de Bellatrix.

- Je t'ai menti ! Je n'ai pas eu le choix ! C'était toi morte ou moi esclave !

Le Détraqueur releva Bellatrix et se pencha de nouveau sur ses lèvres.

- Je t'aime, Andy ! N'oublie jamais ca !

Le Détraqueur, de son baiser, lui vola son âme.

Bellatrix s'effondra.

Les éclats de voix victorieux résonnèrent alors dans la grande salle de tribunal.

Plus loin, Neville Longdubas dansait de joie avec Luna Lovegood.

Nymphadora Tonks était allée pleurer de joie dans les bras de son mari, Rémus Lupin.

Seule Adromeda était restée assise. Des larmes, perles de cristal, brillaient sur ses joues. Son regard fixé sur l'enveloppe charnelle de sa soeur aînée n'arrivait pas à se détacher d'elle. Elle ferma les yeux et plongea le visage dans ses mains. Personne n'entendit alors les mots qu'elle murmura. Ils allèrent, tels des flèches, se ficher dans le coeur mort de Bellatrix.

- Je t'aime aussi, Bella...

OoO

_J'ai fait le bon choix, ma petite soeur._

_Et je ne le regrette pas. _

_Plutôt ma vie, que la tienne. _

_Je t'aime de tout mon coeur, ma chérie..._


End file.
